


Northcote Road

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [36]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben & his boyfriend go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northcote Road

“Are you going out tonight, Mum?” His brown curls as unruly as ever, Ben picked up Little Lemon who was currently on a mission to eat or at least try to eat anything he found in his path. He had been heading for the dustbin but his older brother thought it not a good idea to have the toddler rummaging around the garbage.

Little Lemon, however, was obviously not amused that his plan had been ruined and complained to his brother in the appropriate manner - by wailing like a banshee.

“Hey, what are you complaining about now? I saved you, little brother. Show some gratefulness,” Ben laughed, not at all intimidated by his little brother’s vocal abilities and Paula eyed the two with a loving smile before answering Benjamin’s initial question.

“No, we are not going out tonight. We thought we give you and Emmy a chance to celebrate the day instead of babysitting your younger siblings,” she winked and Ben blushed because she of course knew why he had been asking.

 

“Have you planned something?” Grabbing a coffee for the both of them, she walked over to the dining table before taking Little Lemon so Ben could have his breakfast in relative peace and quiet.

“Well, actually I reserved a table at the Osteria Antica Bologna because I know how much he likes Italian food so...do you think it’s a good idea?” His grey eyes were betraying his worries but Paula quickly chased them away with her bright smile.

“That’s not a good idea, that’s a great idea! It’s a wonderful restaurant, you’ve chosen well,” she winked and breathed a kiss onto Little Lemon’s chubby cheek while the toddler was still clearly unhappy his previous plan had been so maliciously foiled by his big brother.

“Okay...thanks Mum. We’ll try not to stay out too late…”

“Oh, Ben, don’t worry about that. It’s half-term and I trust you to be responsible enough to make the right decision without me or your father dictating you a curfew. Just make sure you are safe and if anything is wrong, give us a ring and we’ll pick you up, okay?”

He nodded with a thankful smile and tickled Little Lemon’s foot which distracted the little boy briefly from his anger although he was no longer sure anyway what he was angry about.

***

“Look at you...you clearly are your father’s son,” Paula beamed at Ben as he came down the stairs dressed in a tailored suit that fit his long and lean limbs perfectly.  
Tom joined them in the hallway as he heard his wife’s exclamation. A sleepy yet still grumpy Little Lemon in his arms and a much more excited and lively Max&Sophie attached to his legs, he looked at his grown-up son.

“Looking good, Ben,” he winked and after a quick glance at Paula, she took their youngest son and reminded Max&Sophie that it was time to get ready for bed.

“Have a great evening, Ben,” Paula smiled and breathed a kiss onto his cheek before she followed her children upstairs. Emmy had already been picked up by James earlier and once the younger ones were in bed she looked forward to a glass of wine and a snuggle in front of the fireplace.

 

“Dad, no...you don’t need to do that,” Ben said as soon as his father had pulled the £50 note out of his wallet.

“I know I don’t need to, Ben, but I want to. I want you to treat your boyfriend tonight and yourself without worrying about money. So please, take it. And have a great evening, okay? I love you...even though it annoys me a bit how grown-up you already are,” Tom winked and left the money in Ben’s hand despite his son’s protest.

The younger one smiled at his comment though and hugged his father warmly. “Thanks Dad. I love you, too. Now go and help Mum. Little Lemon is in quite the mood today.”

“As if I didn’t know,” he laughed and sprinted up the stairs himself now, wondering how quickly the years had passed as his son left the house to take his boyfriend out for Valentine’s Day.

***

“Wow, this is really nice. Thank you, Ben.” Taking his boyfriend’s hand into his own, Anton breathed a kiss onto it, his eyes never leaving Ben’s. The restaurant around them was lit up by candles and small lamps, creating a cosy and very intimate atmosphere. Thanks to their table by the window they could not only appreciate the atmosphere indoors, though, but also watch the couples, friends, and families that walked along Northcote Road at this time of night.

“I’m glad you like it. They have the best lasagna here and the pizza is great as well so...I’m sure you’ll find something you like.”

“Oh I already have,” Anton winked before adding with a cheeky grin. “Oh you mean food. Yeah sure, I bet I will.”

Ben blushed although he loved that Anton has started to become so much more open, so much more confident and simply happy. Maybe it was him who had something to do with it, maybe also the fact that they’d be having their own little garden house to live in in a couple of weeks, finally giving him a proper home now that his sister was living permanently with their father while his mother was rarely at home thanks to her business trips. But fact was that Anton was now blossoming like a flower in spring and nothing made Ben happier than that.

 

As the evening progressed, they rarely let go of the other’s hand and they laughed and chatted away just like any other couple around them. It was half past ten when they decided to call it a night and after Ben had paid despite Anton’s protest, they left the restaurant, hands intertwined.

It was a chilly night and Ben was glad he had taken the long, black coat he rarely wore but which always looked rather good when he was wearing a suit. Anton next to him seemed a bit chillier and without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer.

“You’re coming home with me, aren’t you?,” he whispered, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

“Of course I am. I still have a little something for you,” Anton smiled and kissed him quickly.

 

Luckily they lived nearby and as quietly as possible, Ben unlocked the front door and closed it again afterwards. Leaving their shoes downstairs, they tiptoed up to Ben’s room before breathing a sigh of relief that not even Little Lemon had noticed their return.

“Come here,” Anton smiled and led Ben to the bed once their coats had been shed and left on a hook by the door.

In his hand was a small parcel wrapped in pale blue paper with a dark blue bow on top.

“This is for you. Happy Valentine’s Day, Benjamin,” he smiled and handed Ben the parcel, who held it carefully as if it could break into pieces at any moment.

After undoing the bow and ripping off the paper, he revealed a small box and inside was a dark brown leather bracelet, one that Ben had been searching for for a long time.

“Wow, that is perfect, thank you so much!” Falling around Anton’s neck, he breathed a kiss onto his cheek before having a proper look at the bracelet.

Inside, two letters were engraved - _B &A_ \- and a date - _08.10.2029_ \- the day of their first date.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Anton. Truly…” Looking up at his boyfriend, a single tear shimmered in the corner of his eye. He had been so afraid, so worried, and in the end it was all for naught. Anton had not laughed at him back then, but instead, had felt the same for almost as long as Ben.

“Actually, I have the same also with our initials and the date. That way you’re always with me, wherever I go.”

“I’m surprised you’re not sick of me yet,” Ben laughed to lighten up the mood a little. He felt insecure quickly in moments like these and he was afraid to embarrass himself.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be,” Anton winked and placed the bow and paper as well as the box on the ground before he attached the bracelet on Benjamin’s wrist.

“Suits you...and talking about suits...it’s time to take yours off.”

“Remember, my parents are on the same floor.”

“Guess you need to be quiet then.”


End file.
